


日落之时

by our_flame_never_goes_out



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_flame_never_goes_out/pseuds/our_flame_never_goes_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>了平第一次杀人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 了平第一次杀人。我也写不出什么太重口的东西，但为了以防万一我还是写上这个警告。时间设定在了平二十多岁时。反正是长大了之后。更多说明请看后记。2014年8月1日首发于此（百度家庭教师吧）。

笹川了平杀人了。  
第一次杀人了。  
至少，刚才的敌人现在倒在自己面前，双目无神，嘴巴微张。要不是那人嘴角还有血迹，要不是那人四肢摊开的角度太奇怪，他宁愿去相信那人只是昏了过去。

应该是自己打的。  
笹川了平颤抖着俯下身去，托起那个人的头，想要寻找到什么生命的迹象——什么都好——任何——只要——  
然后他惊恐地发现，自己稍稍使力，那人的身子没动，头就一下子往前了。  
——颈椎断了。

他倏地站起身，松开手，那个人的头再次磕到突起的废墟残垣发出的闷响让他感到一阵恶心。刚才托住那个人的右手盖在了那人倒下时头后面被磕破的伤口上，看着自己手上触目惊心的一片红，笹川了平只觉得天旋地转。他跌跌撞撞地走向了最近的墙，把胳膊抵了上去，死死闭住双眼，强压住嘴里泛酸的感觉。

——杀人了。

京子，沢田，黑川，大家——还怎么去面对？这是怎么发生的——怎么可能——自己怎么可能杀死了一个人？！

 

“你成功了。”

笹川了平不用看也知道是谁。他没有睁眼，也没有回答。  
根本不想回答。  
都什么时候了，还说这种话。

显然，那人完全没有要让他一个人清静——不如说是混乱——的意思。听着他从容不迫的脚步声慢慢接近，笹川了平内心升腾起一股莫名的怒火。

“走开。”最后他尽力平稳自己的声音挤出了这句话。  
“嗯？然后让你一个人在这里自我可怜？”  
“滚！”  
“真是难看啊，你。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“你——”  
“你他妈闭嘴，云雀！”

话才刚吼出去就感觉自己被揪住领子转了过去，然后被掐着脖子重重地撞在墙上。不去想后脑勺的痛——因为那只会让他想起那具该死的尸体上那该死的伤口——他挥出左拳，却被云雀空手接下。抬脚想把他踢开，也被云雀狠狠跺了下去。他像是疯了一样抽出右手，抓住云雀的衬衫领口拼命往过拽。这次云雀完全没有去阻止，嘴角那抹可恨的、像是嘲讽一样的笑也没有消失，只是这样看着他的失态。  
一时间，笹川了平也无话可说，他们就这样看着对方——笹川了平的眼底是毫无保留的愤怒，云雀的眼神是深不可测的平静。

突然云雀哼地笑了，温热的气息打在笹川了平的脸上。还没来得及反应，云雀就已经放开了他的左手，拐子擦着他的脖子毫不留情地砸进了身后的墙里。云雀的眼睛闪过一丝像他那双钢拐一样的金属般的冷光，让他感到一阵寒意。  
“看到了吗？”云雀把笹川了平的手从身上拿开，“血。”

右手上的血被抹到了云雀的衣领和脖子上，红与白的鲜明对比刺痛了他的眼睛。一瞬间，眼前的人变得有些模糊不清，心里有什么东西作怪，突然觉得这就像自己也杀死了云雀一样。他仿佛感觉到了云雀的骨头在自己手下断裂，看到了云雀的衣服被血慢慢染红；仿佛再也无法看到云雀眼中的凌厉，再也无法听见云雀呼吸的声音……  
他深吸一口气，把可怕的画面驱逐出脑海，努力压着涌上来的那种不可名状的恐惧。闭上眼睛再睁开，那个完好无损的云雀一如既往地眼神锐利、呼吸平稳，确确实实地站在自己面前。  
等着自己的回应。

“你根本……根本什么都不懂。”还是没能控制好声音的微微颤抖。是因为情绪激动还是什么别的，自己也不清楚。  
“那你又懂什么呢？”云雀反问道。  
趁笹川了平还怔着，云雀再次开口：“为什么你会认为你还有选择的余地？你是黑手党。对于夺人性命，你没有任何选择的权利。”

将看似无情的话说完，他把拐子从墙上拔出来，依然直视着笹川了平微微湿润的眼睛。

良久，云雀后退一步：“走了。”  
然后他转身就走。笹川了平看着他的背影，说不清的情绪在内心剧烈地翻腾着。明明感觉有很多话想说，却不知道到底说什么。亦说不出话。明明云雀没有走远，时间却仿佛过了几个世纪。  
好像再不说什么云雀就要不见了。  
就没有机会了。

“云雀！”最后他也只喊出云雀的名字。  
云雀停下脚步，没有回头。  
但笹川了平知道云雀在听。喉咙的干涸和情绪的混乱让他的声音比平时还要沙哑：“那你呢？”

“我和你不一样。我不需要选择。”  
云雀只留下这么一句便继续前行，没有再停留。

愣了会神，笹川了平也渐渐迈开步子，踏过废墟去跟上云雀。

……你这不也是“没有选择”吗。  
虽然他并未将这句话说出口。

 

回去的路上，他们谁都没有说话。  
天边的云被落日的余晖镀上了一层金红色的边，那种光芒让笹川了平忍不住驻足凝望。看了好一会，眼底被映得一片红，有点晕。他想起了些什么，有些不舒服地别过了头。

然后他看见了云雀。好像有点呼吸不上来。  
那一刻，似乎分不清，他们所处的究竟是归路还是战场。似乎分不清，笼罩云雀身影的究竟是夕阳还是火光，吹乱云雀头发的究竟是晚风还是斗气。

突然就是觉得，这样的云雀，比耀眼的天边更给人一种震撼。  
这种想法，他也不知道是怎么回事。  
但有一点，笹川了平能够确认。  
这会是他一生也难以忘记的时刻。

然后他这才发现，云雀看的不是夕阳，而是自己。  
他的脸上没有表情却并不淡漠，反而好像蕴藏着什么强烈的情绪。

于是时间静止在这一刻。

两人这样对视着，依然没有说话。  
也不需要说什么。

因为纵然今晚残阳似血，明早也会升起一轮新的朝阳。


	2. 后记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记比正文长系列请注意233

后记长，抱歉，因为所谓的后记就是我自己的一些唠叨。但我还是希望大家看一看的。

这篇文是参加家教吧2014年暑假文赛写的。所以那时候的后记会有修改，后面也会加点。  
文赛给了20个关键句，我选的是八号，“我们别无选择。”

首先感谢我弟弟，在我发文之前帮我过了几遍。

然后，总觉得家教毕竟对黑暗方面体现得不多，不会有主角们杀人这类的场景。但从写这篇文前一阵开始，我会比较严肃（？）地去想家教。有挺多想法的，其中一个就是，黑手党怎么可能避免杀人（虽然之后奶酪鼠给我的评论里让我意识到，政府怎么可能不管啊，再说为毛要高层亲自动手杀人啊。果然我对黑手党太不了解了）？  
而且真的就突然很想写啊。看到“我们别无选择”就一下子想到了这个题材。至于家教和杀人，我还有几点想说的。也许是我太迟钝，但在读到一篇同人文之前我真没考虑过这个问题，白兰在未来是被阿纲轰得渣都不剩吗！虽然我觉得“消失”还是动漫里会出现的“被打败的方法”而不是阿纲杀了白兰，但要是那么想的话……至于云雀打雏菊时，这个真的是杀得太淡定了吧？！虽然白兰消失了但雏菊绝对留了个尸体吧！！

了平写得很愉快。虽然让他骂了一句人，不过感觉不错【你有病  
喂喂这种情况可以见谅啊。  
第一次杀人，了平没想这么做，但他只能接受事实。十年后的了平说过他不杀生（漫画189话），但万一是不小心的呢？万一不杀的话自己或谁或家族会有危险呢？如果以后真的还有这种情况，要杀人，他也就像云雀说的那样，别无选择。我不觉得云雀会太纠结杀人这种事，也不觉得他会认为有什么选择的必要，但实际上，就像了平说的，这不也是没有选择吗？两人都没有选择。  
最后那句说太阳的话，今天的落日一定会变成明天的朝阳，没有选择。同样，了平也必须振作起来。不像太阳一个晚上那么快，但总会撑过来的。

 

至于云雀出场嘛，总觉得这种情况云雀比较合适。总归是这俩了，不管是否从CP的角度去看。而且我偏心了云/云了233。  
原句的意思文里有了，但没有把原句一字不差地在文中写上的原因是一、（个人认为在我的文里会）显得生硬、突兀，破坏气氛，二、（个人认为）云雀不可能说“我们别无选择”这句话。一来是“我们”，二来是“别无选择”有点无奈的感觉。  
我还特地翻了10+云雀出场的所有场景来着呢？果然说话语气真的是“nailed it”了吧！后面评论都说我云雀超还原，但了平就没那么突出了。我也不得不承认这是事实，不崩，但没有“这就是了平”的感觉，好像换谁都行似的。至于全文没有一次“极限”什么的。放在这里会很破坏气氛好吗，而且我最喜欢的关于六道骸的文（风暴眼以及There will be an answer let it be，作者喬奈兒）没有出现过一次“Kufufu”。说实在每次看到Kufufu甚至是片假名，都会觉得超违和啊。

最后那里的云和太阳写得我很开心（也是最让我头疼的部分，之前怎么写都不满意）。守护者和天气什么的真是太好了。  
天边的太阳和云都很耀眼，了平看了半天后看到了云雀，而云雀在了平看天的时候一直在看他。也许是云雀懒得看景，但大概回头去看着却不说话也算是云雀表达关心或尊重的方式吧？  
至于了平看着云雀那一系列想法，这块我想要的大概是此时带着“杀人之后整个人都奇葩了吗”的“很强烈的说不出来的情绪”的了平所看到的云雀这种感觉（这个奇怪的句子读起来还真是费劲……）。整个这一天都肯定忘不掉了，但最后为什么会把回去路上的云雀记得那么清楚，为什么会觉得云雀脸上没表情却情绪强烈，果然还是整个人都奇葩了吧？但云雀“不淡漠”确实是我想写的。  
希望写出了我想要的感觉。

以前只写过一篇算是分析的东西（《所谓“彭格列精神”》），还有几篇（仍然，都两年多了好吗）处于构思阶段的同人文，这还是我完成的第一篇同人文呢。说起来，这篇文我其实有点想用英语再写一遍。然而一直没有改成英语。试着改了改但总觉得很傻啊？感觉我用英语写的都已经cringe-worthy了好吗？  
然而最近读这篇文，本来抱着“我去两年前的东西现在读着肯定很SB”的心态去读的，结果……我去……我觉得我写不出这么好的中文了。听起来有些自吹自擂……就是想说觉得中文水平退步了啊？

其实那年文赛早过去了，排名什么的也并不介意，就是当时很怨念来着哈哈哈。不是觉得自己写作水平有多NB，但觉得果然冷CP就是吃亏啊？打分低也不能低成那样啊？有些写得很一般，甚至真的挺不好的都排在了我前面，感觉很“wtf”啊。有一篇……我就不说了，因为作者年纪很小，说实在我像她那么大时或许还写不出那样的东西呢，但它能排在我前面着实很令我惊讶。  
写出这种话显得我很不好，但就这样吧。话说在原贴得到了几个长评，超开心啊！太感谢了！

也感谢所有读到这里的人！我还是很为我这篇文骄傲的233

**Author's Note:**

> 后记比正文长我也不知道该说什么了= =。单放一章好了。


End file.
